poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vexus Song
Jenny look at the Pendent Jenny: This is Beautiful, Ace. I know be there to see him. ???: And who is this him, you're talking? They saw Nora Jenny: Mum? Nora: Jenny, you know he's a Human and your a Robot! Jenny: You don't even know him. Look, Mum, you've told me that Humans and Robot's can't be together as lovers. But when I fell in love with with my friend, I feel so happy inside. And for that... I'll prove it to you! Nora: So help me, Jenny, I am going to get through to you. And if this the only... So be it! She blast the Status and Jenny left Minutes Later Jenny look so sad ????: Look, what we have here? She saw Vexus Jenny: Vexus!? I thought my Mum got rid of you? Vexus: I am. But I came here to visit you... When I saw you look miserable? What you need is a woman's advice. She's gonna leave Vexus: What if I make you're dreams come true? Jenny: My mother would allow it... Vexus: Oh, Well. It mustn't be love, if you'll give up that easily. Jenny: Could... Could you really help me? But how? Vexus: Well... The only way to get what you want is to become a Human yourself. Jenny: A Human? Can you do that? Vexus: Of course... That what I do. Then her sister's are here XJ-4: Oh no, Vexus! XJ-5: We have to tell mum! But then Vexus Minions are here and they stop them Vexus: Have we got a deal? I'll turn you into a human right now. All you have to do is sign a little contract. Jenny: A Contract? Vexus: That's right. And the price is just a token. A trifle. What I want from you is... Your Voice. Jenny: My voice? Vexus: And I forgot to tell you, the effect of this machine will wear off in three days. You've got to get your human friend to kiss you, before the sun sets on the third day. If he doesn't, you turn back into a Robot, and you'll belong to me! I suppose you might find my terms a little tough. After all, you were Nora's Robot. Adored by all of the city! Why. You're practically guaranteed a happy life. Are you sure you won't listen to your mother? All it'll cost you is your true love. Come on, Jenny. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old me to twist your arm. XJ-4: Don't do this, Jenny! Vexus: Well, now, I won't intrude any longer. I'll be in my way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your human friend moved away, though. He IS quite a catch... Jenny: Wait! Then she show her a Contract and give Jenny a Pen Jenny: All I need to do is sign it? She sign the Contract Vexus: Alright, you got a deal! XJ-5: Jenny! No! Then Our Heroes are here XJ-4: Ace, Hurry You've got to stop them! Ace: Stop! Then the Vexus block them with a Barrier Vexus: It's show time! She drain Jenny's Voice to the Machine and she turned into a Human Ace: Oh no! We have get away from her! They carried Jenny away Hours Later Brad saw Jenny unconscious Brad::Are you alright? Please wake up. She wakes up and she saw Brad, she's gonna speak to him and she realised. She lost her voice Brad: What's the Matter? You can't speak? Oh... Well, where are you from? She look at the Town Brad: You came over there? Then she give him a Pendent Brad: That's my Pendent! I-I though I lost it. Thank you. Well. Come on. I'll take you to my home. Back to Our Heroes Ace: Looks like it's going pretty well! Wile: Say, shouldn't we tell Nora about this? XJ-6: No! Don't tell her! If you tell her, she'll be heartbroken to hear that! Ace: Then what should we do? XJ-7: We have to stay here and take care of Jenny. Of course. Ace: I guess that's all we CAN do. They went to see her and they saw her hanging out with Brad and Tuck Ace: So we have to stay her and watch? XJ-6: Do you got better ideas? Ace: We could make Vexus fix all of this. XJ-5: What do you mean? She ain't gonna bother with you. Ace: Look doc, you never knew when you try. XJ-5: Well... I guess you're right. It's gotta be better then do nothing. Can we trust you to take care of Vexus? Ace: Sure. Jenny's Sister are watching them Next Day Ace and his friends came back Ace: Hey, where's your Sister? XJ-5: Oh... Well... You see... They went back home to see their Mother, because she wanted them to be here. Wile: Do you think it's about Jenny? Ace: If her mother finds out, we'll get into alot of trouble. Especially we kept it a secret. XJ-5: What about Vexus? Daffy: She disappeared. Ace: Well, how's Jenny doing? She's only got until sunset tomorrow, right? XJ-5: Whoa, look! Then Ace covered her eyes XJ-5: I can't see! Jenny and Brad Are gonna kiss, but then the Boat just rocked itself XJ-5: Phew. That was close. Ace: Rats... They were so close. Wile: Well, I think we meant get back to look for Vexus. Next Day Ace: Well, there's no sign of him. Daffy: Uh oh. They saw Jenny crying XJ-5: Jenny been crying for so long! Then they heard someone singing, they hide and they saw Brad with a Girl Ace: What the? What's wrong with Brad? XJ-5: Look! They saw the Necklace XJ-5: It's Vexus! She's turned herself into a Human! Ace: Okay! That's it! He use his Sword and it been to the Necklace then it restore Jenny's Voice and Brad has never possessed Brad: Whoa, what happened to me? Jenny: Brad! Brad: Jenny, you're voice. You're the one... You're the girl who save me. Jenny: Brad, I want to tell you. Brad: Of course! It was you! You're the one who save.... When building is on fire at my hometown! Oh, Jenny. I didn't realised sooner for that. Jenny: It's okay. Brad: But how did you became a Human? Jenny: Well... Vexus: Because of me! Vexus has appeared Vexus: Too late, kids! Look at the sun! You're too late! You're mine, Jenny! She take Jenny away Brad: Jenny! Our heroes went off to save her Ace: Stop! Vexus: Stay out of my way, fools! Thanks to that girl, she sign the Contract from me. Now, then... How would you like to be when I'm through with you! Ace: That contract is no good! Nora: Let her go! Vexus: What? They saw Nora with Jenny's Sister's Vexus: Well, it looks like you're here now. But the contract won't be broken like that. Like it will be destroyed, now listen everyone, I have to do something first. For the girl. Vexus: Wait! You win. Just promise. You'll let my daughter go. Vexus: But she made a deal with me, but- unless, of course. You're offering to take her place? Nora: Yes. Do it! XJ-5: Mum Vexus: Alright! Then the she frozen her Jenny: Mum! Vexus: Looks like I'm the ruler of all the World now. Jenny: You- you monster! Let her go! Then someone attack them it's Brad and Tuck Vexus: You! How dare you! You stupid Humans! They running away from his Minions, then Our Heroes is Protecting them Ace: Not so fast, Doc! Vexus: Ha ha! Now you all bow to me! She growing and become huge and now the battle begin Song has played Song has ended Ace: That's what you think! He got the Staff remove his Hand and it landed to Brad's hand Vexus: No! It can't be! Ace: It's over. Vexus! Vexus: That belongs to me! Brad: If you want it? You can have it! He aim to aim her and the beam have her destroyed and she has been defeated for good Hours Later Tuck: So Jenny what should we do now? Jenny: (Sigh) Boys, I have to home now and never see you again. Brad: What? Wait, you don't mean. Jenny: Yes. You see... This is why I went to Vexus to become a Human. Tuck: This can't be... Jenny: I thought I could tell you sooner. Brad: To think... Jenny: Goodbye... Boys. Brad: I just realised that there will be a Musical in your town. Even though, I just did all that time and I didn't know how to dance. He went to Jenny Brad: Maybe we will move back to your town and you want us to be in the Musical. So... Yeah. We will. Will you teach me how to dance? Jenny: Of course. Ace: Alright! Next Day Ace: Brad's a great guy- and he's really brave, too. XJ-5: But he is a Human. Daffy: Great! This again? Then they saw Jenny coming with her sisters Ace: How did it go with your mother? Jenny: Very good. Thanks for you help! I have to go see Brad and Tuck. See ya! She went off to see them Ace: Well... XJ-5: I almost forgot, Sisters! Mum said this year's festival is so important that the Musical better be Our very best ever! XJ-6: Our Best? Ace: Okay, what's up, doc? XJ-7: You gotta do us a favor. They told about something Ace: Wait, you mean. Daffy: You want something for the Musical? Wile: But how? XJ-5: And it was gonna make a perfect song, too...